


Four AM

by dokidad



Category: Frozen (2013), JeanMarco - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, marcojean - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, better late than never, christmas in july lol, early morning gay boy conversations, especially in the morning wowie, jean why is marco so cute, there's a stupid Frozen reference, watch out for that Frozen reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidad/pseuds/dokidad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's four in the morning and the only thing that compels Jean to get out of bed is the cute freckles that woke him up in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four AM

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha haaaaaaa, here's a Christmas fic I wrote at Christmas but didn't get around to posting until now. Christmas in March. Hallelujah. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these babes, I think that much is obvi. I also don't own the poorly used Frozen reference. 
> 
> Honestly, this whole fic is a piece of poop and you should hit the back arrow as quick as you possibly can.

“Jeaaaaaan, get up, get up, get up!” Marco whined with his arms bent on either side of Jean’s body, persistent in waking up his sleeping boyfriend.

“Mmph.” Jean mumbled trying to shield himself from Marco’s growing annoyance.

“Jean, its Christmas!”

“So?”

“ _So_ , you need to get up so we can open presents!” Freckles argued.

“But what if I don’t want to open presents?” Jean shot back, much to the brunette’s displeasure.

“Oh come on! Who doesn’t want to open presents on Christmas?” Marco huffed; cheeks tinted a nefarious red under his freckled gaze.

The room started to come to around Jean; walls painted in a midnight blue that reminded him of just how tired he was.

“What time is it babe?” he asked groggily, rubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands.

“Four AM.” Marco grinned.

“Four AM? Marco!” Jean whisper yelled. “Who wakes up at four in the morning on Christmas?”

“The sky’s awake, so I’m awake, and we have to go open up presents!”

Jean rolled his eyes, spewing curse words under his breath as he made a point of sitting up in their shared space. There was no room for the over dramatic 25 year old this early in the morning.

“Alright, alright, you don’t have to go quoting Disney. I’m up.”

As begrudgingly as he did it, he did; and needless to say, it was worth seeing the Christmas tree lights casted over dark sandy freckles and a wide smile splayed over perfect rosy lips as wrapping paper was spewed all over the small living room, even at four AM in the freaking morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it funnier that I actually wrote this Christmas day at 4 am because I couldn't sleep? Because that's totally what happened.


End file.
